forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Protanther
| formerhomes = | sex = Male | race = Gold dragon | occupation = | age = Great wyrm | patron deity = | languages = | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | class = | class1e = | class2e = | class3e = | class35 = | class4e = | class5e = | refs1e = | refs2e = | refs3e = | refs35 = | refs4e = | refs5e = | alignment = Lawful good }} Protanther was a particularly powerful gold dragon who was once the King of Justice. Personality Protanther did not like the humanoid races. He thought that the humanoids attained too many powers in a very short time without developing the wisdom to use them judiciously. For this reason he believed the humanoid races were dangerous. He also saw that many of the most blighted creatures in the world, like the tieflings and yuan-ti, were the product of humanity's poor wisdom. Protanther forgave humanity because their short lifespan was an impediment, but he did not give the elves the same leniency. They were the creators of the abominable Dracorage mythal and he believed they acted worse than the short-lived humans. Activities Protanther was a staunch opponent of the evil that plagued the Great Glacier and Vaasa, and he opposed the frost giants and other evil residents, usually freeing enslaved populations. He specially opposed the schemes of the old white dragon Kalaughra. He was an ally of the Talons of Justice and the gold dragon Larendrammagar, and a comrade of Lareth before his demise. Lair Protanther had his lair in an enormous series of caverns in one of the smaller peaks in the mountain range of Novularond. Protanther used magic to modify the shape of the caves into a variety of different architectural motifs that matched the styles of most of the major civilizations in Faerûn that existed during his lifetime. History Protanther was once the King of Justice, but at one point he resigned from his post in favor of Lareth. Before the last Dracorage of 1373 DR, Protanther was on a crusade to rid the Great Glacier of evil. Because of the effects of the Rage of Dragons, he had to halt his activities in the region. Larendrammagar put Protanther under a sleep spell to help him avoid a fall into madness, however Protanther was forced to awaken when a group of mutated giants, planar dragons and ice demons invaded his lair. He expended the rest of the 14th century DR dealing with the invaders with the help of other good-aligned dragons. After clearing his lair of intruders, Protanther resumed his campaign against the evil inhabitants of Vaasa and the Great Glacier. In 1489 DR, Protanther gathered metallic dragons of all kinds in the Nether Mountains to form a council to discuss what they would do about the menace of the Cult of the Dragon and the resurrection of Tiamat in the Prime Material Plane. A band of adventurers sent by the Council of Waterdeep convinced him to ally with the humanoid races to stop the Cult's plot. Rumors & Legends It was said that Protanther was the one who created the Great Glacier in order to sweep the evil from Vaasa. Although there was no absolute proof of this, given Protanther outstanding magical abilities, such a feat was not impossible for him, giving credence to this rumor. Appendix References Category:Dragons Category:Metallic dragons Category:Gold dragons Category:Great wyrms Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Inhabitants of Northeast Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Kings of Justice Category:Inhabitants of the Great Glacier Category:Inhabitants of lawful good alignment